Closer than Family
by MissMarvelous13
Summary: After six months since his dismissal from Mann Co. and Gray Mann's takeover, Medic is tired of living the normal life. But when a certain person crashes back into his life, he certainly doesn't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: I wanted to redo this because I had a better idea for this. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Medic sat in his office alone. The hospital had grown dark on his floor as every other surgeon had gone home. Instead he sat in his not-so-comfortable, black office chair behind his mahogany desk. A golden name plate read 'Hans Kastner, M.D./ Chief Surgeon.' In front of him lay several pages of paperwork that silently called to him through the reflected light of the desk lamp. His strong bare hands picked up the black pen next to them and forced himself to finish the reports. A request for more hearts as there were never enough, finalizing paperwork approving a patient for a kidney transplant, and a confirmation of a meeting with the rest of the medical staff on new sanitation procedures.

His hand stopped writing the chicken-scratch German as he trailed of in deep thought. The pen pressed limply against the white paper, causing a black spot to grow.

How long had it been? Five, six years since he saw his beloved wife? Of course in his mind she wasn't so beloved...

The Teutonic man had one single regret: marrying a girl he fell too fast in love with. He should have known something was wrong when he was with her. She was too attached, too loving to be with a man like him. She was his Bonnie and he was her Clyde. Partners in crime. Promising each other forever. Maybe that was his first mistake.

He tapped his chin in thought before setting the pen down and leaning back to stare at the ceiling, his fingers interlaced behind his head.

"Rose." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head. The ache in his chest from the day she left returned as he dared to utter her name aloud. The pain was almost fresh, only slightly dulled after years of trying to suppress the feelings of hatred, rejection and want. Maybe that's why he missed his mercenary work as a combat medic so much. The adrenaline dulled the pain.

That's what had brought Rose back to mind. Of course not a day went by without a thought of her... But his real work is what got him thinking. It had been seven months since Gray Mann had taken over Mann Company from Saxton Hale. Since then the mercenaries decided to disband since they were no longer fighting a stalemate, but instead a losing battle. So with one last 'I'm leaving,' the mercenaries of the Red team went their separate ways. In Medic's case, that meant catching the first flight back to Stuttgart he could find.

After hooking up with a few connections and using manners of persuasion less than gentlemanly, he landed himself a job as Chief Surgeon. Now whether he had his medical license renewed, that was a different story. Apparently the Hypocratic oath didn't include human experimentation. Do no harm and all that jazz didn't exactly fit the Medic's profile.

The bottom line was that the good doctor was simply too bored with living a "normal" lifestyle. He missed the action and the adrenaline rushes. He missed the annoying cries of his name every ten seconds. He missed the blood and gore he was pleased to do whatever he wanted with. But he missed all of the war because it served as a distraction, a pretty damned good one albeit, from the real life problems.

Living in Tuefort was like living in a separate world, outside of normal society. Limited contact with the outside world meant that the teams could do practically anything they wanted. There weren't rules to follow besides those of the Administrator's. Life was good.

The more he thought about Rose, the more he longed for the adrenaline rush that came from being a mercenary. The more he thought about why he became a mercenary caused him to think about how Rose had influenced him into that life.

He knew that something had to change that night. And the decision that made the most sense was the hardest to make.

He leaned forward, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses with his hands. He ended up just taking them off anyway as they merely served to get in the way. He rested them on the paperwork precisely and picked up the black phone. He typed in a number and waited for the ringing to begin.

Once. Twice. Three times.

"'Ello?" A British voice answered on the other line.

"Rose." Medic's throat had become restricted. The air was hard to get down to his lungs and even harder to get out.

"Hans?" The voice asked in surprise. Well of course she had no idea her husband she hadn't seen in seven years was going to call her. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"No. Vhy vould I be hurt? I'm fine. I promise." He babbled.

"Oh, good." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you?" He asked hesitantly. What was he supposed to talk about? How was he supposed to act in this situation?

"Better than you're going to be." The door to his office opened and in strolled Rose in all her blazing glory, a trail of dead bodies behind her.

Medic stood up, dropping the phone.

"It's about time you called." She smiled, a pistol with a silencer was held in her black gloved hand delicately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter 2! Thanks for taking the time to read this! And to clear up any confusion, Miss Pauling is not Rose ;) Rose is her own mess of a person.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The blonde had stalked towards Medic in a coy manner. The smirk on her ruby lips gave away her malicious demeanor instantly. It was like a cat stalking one of his doves, and in this case, he was the dove.

"It's been a while, ja?" Rose remarked casually, her British accent slightly marred by the German word.

"Ja." Medic answered hesitantly. All of this was unreal to him. His wife whom he hadn't seen for years was now standing in front of him. Of course the gun in her hands went about unnoticed as he studied her facial features in an attempt to compare her to how she looked before she left.

She now had more pronounced cheek bones, but her skin remained taught as ever. The blonde wasn't as brilliant anymore and the faint sparkle in her ectoplasmic green eyes was hard to find. The black mercenary outfit concealed everything else in a shroud of mystery. The gold symbol of a spy had been marked on her upper arm band.

Everything happened too fast after he looked back into her eyes.

She had kicked him in the stomach, throwing him back against the bookshelf, sending texts clattering to the carpet below. He had grabbed her arm as it extended to fire her weapon, and twisted it behind her back, slamming her into the wall. Next came the sound of a sickening pop followed by a howl of pain as the arm was dislocated. She then slammed the back of her head into his face, causing him to reel backward. With her good arm she fired her pistol, hitting him in the thigh.

This wasn't an ordinary bullet, Medic had remarked to himself. He had been shot too many times so he knew what type of bullet he was shot with. Instead of the feeling of heat and blistering pain, he was hit with a numbing and disorienting feeling. She had tranquilized him.

The dosage must have been enough to take down a bear as he had trouble fighting it. His vision had become blurry, he felt extremely exhausted and he couldn't move. His head had felt light and his eyelids heavy. The last scene he could make out was Rose standing over him, clutching her shoulder.

Miss Pauling held her head in her hand, covering her eyes with her fingers as she tried to pretend Demo and Soldier weren't sending death threats back and forth. Pyro was playing with matches and sending them around to the German kids on the bus who were in awe of the group. Heavy stood with his arms crossed, receiving terrified looks from civilians as they eyed the Russian's chain of bullets across his chest. Spy had cloaked himself in an effort of not being talked to, but Scout kept rambling on anyway.

The bus came to a stop across the street from a hospital with a broken red cross at the top of the building. The incomplete team of mercenaries were rushed off the bus by an impatient Miss Pauling. The air of fear and intensity was lifted from the bus as the woman stepped off last.

"That is the last time I put all of you on a bus at the same time." Miss Pauling pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We wouldn'ta had to take da bus if someone didn't blow up da car with a rocket." The Bostonian remarked.

"Well if a certain cyclops didn't shoot me with a sticky bomb I would not have retaliated, maggot." Soldier crossed his arms.

"Eh, I was drunk! Ye don't have an excuse!" Demo threw his hands out.

"Alright." Miss Pauling called them to attention. "Look, it's a simple mission. We go in, find Medic, and get him back on the team."

Pyro mumbled nonsense.

"Then we can find Engineer and Sniper." Miss Pauling answered the heat freak.

"If it was up to me, we wouldn't waste our time on the bushman. He's useless anyway." Spy announced.

"Sniper has saved you more times than you'll ever care to admit." Miss Pauling told him. "Now let's go."

The team followed semi-quietly as Miss Pauling lead the charge towards the hospital. When the team approached the building, police tape had been placed around the entrance to the hospital.

"Sorry, ma'am, this area's off limits for investigation." A German police officer told Miss Pauling.

Miss Pauling looked to Spy, he rolled his eyes with as much attitude as a preteen girl, and walked away. He hid behind a car and cloaked himself, sneaking past the policemen, and making his way towards the office of his former coworker. It was easy to tell where his office was as there was excessive amounts of tape around the door.

Two officers were guarding the door, and all Spy had to do was backstab both of them in order to get in. When he climbed through the tape, he found a mess of an office. It looked like a hurricane had plowed through, sending chaos in every corner. As he examined the mess he found a black armband with his own class symbol on it. He glared into space as he put his own conclusion to work. Medic had been abducted by a Spy, but a black one, neigh, Gray.

Spy had found his team in the parking lot kicking cars so the alarms would go off. The goal was to get the alarms to synchronize, and before Spy had made his presence known, Scout, Soldier and Demo had gotten the cars to play Jingle Bells.

"Spy," Heavy announced.

"Where's Medic?" Miss Pauling asked.

"That, my dear, is a good question." Spy informed. "It seems as though our medical comrade has been abducted, possibly even killed by a Spy."

"Blu?" Demo asked. "Why, I'll kill the likes of them."

"Not quite." Spy looked displeased with Demo's eagerness. "Black...rather Gray."

Spy held the armband out for show.

"You think Gray Mann was behind this?" Miss Pauling thought. "It makes sense. He probably knows by now that something's wrong since we've been so quiet."

"Now what? If Docktor is hurt..." Heavy trailed off.

"Knowing Medic, I doubt he would let anything too bad happen to him. He's tough." Miss Pauling clenched her fist.

"But not invincible." Spy mumbled under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Thank you so much for your reviews. They honestly motivate me to keep writing. You guys rock. This is more of a filler chapter to get to the main story but still...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Medic's hands and feet were bound in rope. He sat passed out in the front seat of a car. The girl next to him drove with one hand, the other was clutched against her chest in pain. The effects of the fight were still bothering her, and she knew she couldn't heal herself until she moved her significant other to a different place.

Medic's eyelids were heavy as they slowly opened to darkness. A few lights from the car's dashboard illuminated his surroundings. He studied Rose for a while until she instinctively felt his stare.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She remarked cooly. "I wasn't expecting you to fight the sedative that easily."

"Vill you please tell me vhat is going on?" He ignored her comment.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" He looked at her incredulously. "How could you leave me Rosey?" She cringed at his pet name for her. He made a mental note to continue using her name later. "How could you just valk out of my life and then come back like this? Vere you expecting me to come quietly?"

She stared at the road. She wasn't expecting him to bring up their relationship. She was expecting that he would simply stick to wondering why she was kidnapping him. The pain of guilt filled her stomach, and she winced as her arm tensed.

"I had to leave, Hans." She answered barely above a whisper.

"Vhy? Ve vere perfectly fine. Ve vere happy. I just...I just don't understand vhat I did vrong." He looked out the window hazily, his glasses amiss.

"You didn't push me away." She admitted. "At the time it was easier to blame you. It was a tragic mistake and the guilt hurt every moment I was away from you."

There was an awkward pause. Rose had tried to use the politician's way of indirectly answering a question she didn't want to answer. But the look in Medic's eyes forced her to tell the truth.

Rose chose her next words carefully; thinking before letting her lover's gaze pierce her lies. "I left to protect you." She admitted. "The last time you...were hurt... That was the last straw. Being around me put you in constant danger of being killed. That was not something I could live with. I'm sorry Hans, but I wasn't going to let you die for a personal vendetta."

He continued to stare at her. The light patter of rain hitting the windshield was the only sound.

"And then I found out that you had become a mercenary." Her voice shot up an octave and her hand gripped the wheel tighter. "What on Earth possessed you to do that? Why would you constantly let yourself die for a meaningless cause?"

"I vas a man with nothing to lose. Mann Company needed a doctor. The thrill of battle vas the only thing that dulled the pain of missing you." Hans told her defensively. "And I vas a damn good mercenary."

"Yeah until you got yourself bloody kidnapped." She yelled back at him.

"Oh please. I let you kidnap me. Do you really think I vould have let you take me if I didn't vant to go?" He told her. "Und you don't vant me dead. If you had, you vould have killed me by now. Vhich brings me to my next question: vhy?"

"That's a long story." Rose remarked. "We're almost there and I'd prefer if you wait until your entire team surfaces to tell you that."

"Vhat makes you so sure that my team vill try to recover me?" Medic demanded. She knew something, and he was going to force it out of her. "Rosey I vill not hesitate in killing you."

Rose snorted in amusement. "Your little threats don't work on me."

He grabbed the arm he had dislocated, his hands gripping it tightly even though they were bound. She cried out in pain, and the car swerved. He let her go.

"Bloody hell!" She gasped. She couldn't fight back without losing control of the car. "I'm working for Gray Mann!"

"Vhat?"

"I told you I wanted to wait." She warned him.

* * *

Miss Pauling sat in front of a computer screen in a hotel room. The Red's had rented out hotel rooms that connected to each other through doors. Of course they were destroying the place as they bickered amongst themselves.

"Interesting." Spy remarked looking over Miss Pauling's shoulder.

"You know her?" Miss Pauling asked. A picture of Rose pointing her pistol at an unknown target off screen showed on the desktop.

"I did. We met once on a joint mission between France and Britain. She was MI6. Whether she's still active or not, is beyond me." Spy explained. "All in all she was a terrible spy."

"You sure you aren't just saying that out of jealousy?" Miss Pauling taunted. "She has a pretty impressive list of accomplishments here. Blowing up the Kremlin, eliminating several puppet regimes, and even- is that Medic?"

"Doktor?" Heavy piped up.

"No freakin way." Scout jumped onto Heavy's shoulders to see the screen. Soon Pyro, Soldier and Demo joined the group as they viewed the profile.

"That's Medic's wife?" Soldier asked. "I don't believe it."

Demo whistled. "Ain't she a looker."

"Somethin's gotta be wrong with her." Scout crossed his arms.

"You are correct." Spy scrolled down against Miss Pauling's wishes. His eyes scanned as he read aloud, "Known for explosive outbreaks, several murders not under MI6's jurisdiction, and general psychosis."

"Well that explains why they keep her around." Miss Pauling announced.

"Why is that?" Heavy asked. "Why keep crazy female?"

"That way the British government has-or had-a fallback. If somebody important was killed and they didn't want anyone to know about it, they have a scapegoat." Miss Pauling explained.

"Knew it." Scout jumped off of Heavy. "No dame like that would be caught with our psychotic, mess of a doctor."

"Medic isn't crazy." Miss Pauling answered defensively. She cleared her throat uncomfortably as the Reds gave her an odd stare. "He's just got a strong curiosity for human anatomy."

"You're just as crazy as he is, sweetheart." Scout remarked before picking his bat up with his toes and heading to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeeelllll, since it was Christmas, have an early update. Thanks so much for reviewing and sticking with the story. It means a lot guys! It's kinda short but eh.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rose pulled into the airport, and shut the car off. She pulled a throwing knife out of her pocket, and turned to Medic.

"Can I trust you to not kill me if I free you?" Rose asked.

"No." Medic answered swiftly.

Rose smirked and with a single swipe cut the rope from his hands. He didn't hesitate in attacking her.

His right hand found her neck, holding the base of it, while his left hand held her right arm. She gasped in pain.

"Hold still and I von't snap your neck." He warned. She did as she was told and a sickening pop followed. She cried out in pain but his left hand muffled the screech. Her breath was hard against his hand, and the pain soon passed. He had popped her arm back into place.

"Vhere are you taking me?" He demanded. His hand gripped her arm threateningly.

"London, to a safe house." She glared daggers into his eyes.

"London?" He asked curiously. "Vhy?"

"Gray doesn't have anybody stationed in London-yet." Rose explained. "Can you stop asking so many questions?"

"Nein."

Rose rolled her eyes and exited the car. She went around to the trunk of the car and pulled out two suitcases and a black leather bag that was buttoned shut. She opened Medic's door and threw the suitcase and bag at him.

"Clothes and your medical kit." She told him.

"You broke into my apartment?" He asked shocked.

"I've done worse." She shrugged.

"Very true." He exited the car, slamming the door behind him and followed his wife into the airport.

* * *

"What do we do now, Miss Pauling?" Scout asked. "I'm getting freakin' bored a just waitin' around in a freakin' hotel room."

"I'm working on it Scout." Miss Pauling muttered.

"All yer doin' is just sittin' in front of a computer screen. If it were up to me, we'd be on the streets looking for the doc'."

"I'm trying to find something in Rose Kastner's profile that might give us some clue as to where she would take Medic. Let alone where Gray would have her go." Miss Pauling sipped her coffee. She was trying to be as patient as she could with the mercenaries, but she was getting cabin fever after spending the hours she was spending locked up in the room.

"That's actually a good idea." Spy remarked. "We can split up into teams. That way if we run into trouble, we have back up."

"Fine. Go." Miss Pauling agreed. "Just please don't kill anyone."

"Yes ma'am." Soldier saluted and split with the other men.

"Keep an eye on Pyro! Make sure he doesn't get lost." Miss Pauling called after them.

Heavy paused in the doorway, and then second thought it.

"Miss Pauling. Do not worry. Doktor is safe. I feel it." Heavy promised her. "Heavy knows Doktor well."

"I know, Heavy." Miss Pauling smiled at the gentle giant. "Thank you."

He gave her his version of a light hug, which still choked her a bit, and then he was gone to join the rest of his team.

Miss Pauling looked out the window as it began to snow.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a Medic-Rose centered chapter** **with tons of surprises. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rose stopped the car when she pulled up to the garage of the long driveway. Even in the dark he could see how grand the house was. It was a large house, close to a mansion. There was a step stone pathway leading up to the front porch and a large front yard with plenty of trees. The brown beams and white walls showed that it was influenced by german architecture. The pair stopped at a pair of doors which were a rich brown color.

"Vell?" He motioned for the door. "You said this vas a safe house. Don't tell me-"

"Listen, there's something I may have forgotten to tell you. And you're going to be pretty mad." Rose warned him.

"Rose, I'm already mad. Things can't get much vorse." He pushed past her and turned the brass door knob.

"Mom?" A small boy appeared in the doorway to the living room.

"Mommy's home?" A small girl came running around the corner from the left.

Medic closed the door, leaving the two kids to look at each other in confusion.

Medic's figure became menacing as he stood over Rose, causing her to shrink back against the door.

"I warned you." Rose squeaked out.

"You cheated on me. And had children." He growled.

"That's not what-"

"Start explaining, or I promise I vill kill you." He held her throat in his large hands.

The air in Rose's neck was restricted, and the increasing pressure of Medic's hands on her neck was slowly killing her. She stood on her toes as he raised her up.

"They're...yours..." Rose choked out.

Medic's face changed to disbelief, with his grip tightening unconsciously.

"Hans!" Rose gasped with the last bit of air.

He dropped her and she fell to the ground coughing. He leaned against the brown door and slid down to the ground, running his hands through his hair. Rose coughed and held her throat, the air feeling like heaven upon returning to her lungs.

Medic completely blanked out. He ignored the choking girl next to him as his eyes were transfixed somewhere in space. A million thoughts ran through his mind at once. How could she hide his own children from him? How could they be his? He started doing the math.

The last time he was with Rose was eight years ago. Based on the quick glance of the physiology of the boy and girl, they looked like they were seven. The math made up for it, but that didn't explain why there are two of them.

"Rose." He held her shoulders. "Tell me you didn't do this. Tell me you didn't hide my own children from me. Please tell me you're lying."

Rose looked away guiltily. For the first time ever she saw Medic break. He looked sick and angry.

"Vhy?" He asked.

She hesitated.

"Vhy?!" He shook her.

"I wanted to protect you and them." Rose explained almost inaudibly. "I didn't want them to grow up with murderers for parents, and I didn't want you to die protecting us."

"That vas not your decision to make." He growled.

"Well I made it." She pushed his hands away. "Whether it was a good one or not, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now."

He was still furious. All he could do was question why Rose had done the things she had done, or whether she was lying about them. He could never fully trust her. Never again.

"That doesn't explain why there are two." Medic pointed out.

"They're twins." Rose explained. "They're not identical."

"Tvins." Medic laughed once angrily and rubbed his face out of stress. "And their names?"

"Ella and Klaus." Rose looked away.

"Klaus." He gave her a knowing look. "My father's name?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Ella after your mother's?" He asked.

"Yes." She finally met his eyes.

"I cannot believe you right now." He held his face in his hands. "Do you realize how much I vant to kill you right now?"

"You always want to kill me. I'm used to it." She smirked and stood up. She helped him up and they went inside.

Now that he had time to analyze the house, he took a good look around. Across from the front door was a wide set of stairs that led up to the second floor, with it splitting into left and right balconies with wooden bannisters for the railing. The walls were an off-white and the floors wooden. The living room off to the right was carpeted in a tan color and decorated with a black leather couch and chair, a wooden coffee table, and a radio that was next to a tv on a shelf. A fireplace was set in the corner, and a desk in the back corner with a a wooden door leading to the cellar. Pictures decorated the walls and a few plants added life to the room. To the left was a kitchen and dining room where the latest in kitchenware was placed.

Rose lead him to the living room where Klaus and Ella were sitting on the couch watching TV. Ella had a Saxton Hale doll in her hands, and a Red mercenary that looked like Sniper.

"Klaus, Ella," Rose called the two kids to attention. Klaus put his book on Hypocrites down. "I want you to meet someone."

Medic pulled his wrist away from Rose, and cleared his throat as he took in the two children.

"This is Hans Kastner." Rose told them. Klaus glared, immediately making the connection. "He's your father."

Ella looked at Medic and then Rose.

"But I thought you said our father was dead, mommy." Ella admitted innocently. Medic glared at Rose.

"Yes, well, mommy had to lie about that." Rose admitted and looked down.

"I fail to see your reasoning behind this." Klaus crossed his arms.

"Well, Klaus," Rose sat in the chair across from them, "sometimes you're forced to make decisions in life, basing your choice on your own morals. This was one of those decisions. I wanted to protect you and your father, so I decided separation was the best way to do that. For a while it worked, but as you two started getting older, you started questioning why you never had a dad. Well here he is."

Medic leaned against the chair and met Klaus' gaze.

"You're a doctor?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Medic nodded softly.

"Or are you a mercenary like mom?" Klaus persecuted.

Medic uncrossed his arms and looked over to Rose who was just as stunned.

"Klaus says you kill people, mama." Ella announced happily. "Like this:" she formed a gun with her tiny fingers and shot the Red Sniper in the head, "bang!"

"Klaus," Rose began.

"You can't hide us from that, mom. It's pretty obvious." Klaus held his nose up in the air with attitude.

"You've been spying on me." Rose surmised.

"I have not." Klaus accentuated.

"Yes he has." Ella warned.

"Well now that you know, you should understand why I felt the need to protect you." Rose told the two.

"Why come into my life now?" Klaus demanded. "There has to be a reason."

Rose and Medic shared a look, and Medic took the lead.

"Klaus," Medic began, his accent thickening as the intensity of the situation built, "zings around here are about to get very, very bad. Zhere's a man who vants to hurt us. He vants total control over zhe planet, and he von't hesitate in killing you. I'm here because I need to protect you."

"You talk weird." Ella announced.

"Vell, in german, ve don't have zhe double-u sound, or zhe 't-h' sound. So I have to modify my english a bit to compensate." Medic explained with a small smile.

"You're german?" Ella asked. "Vhat's zhat?"

Medic chuckled as she mimicked his accent. "It's a place in Europe. Maybe I'll take you to my home someday."

"Mommy's from London. She says it's better than Germany." Ella remarked and played with her Saxton Hale doll.

"Zhat doesn't surprise me." Medic cleared his throat.

"Okay, so who wants to kill us?" Klaus asked, ignoring his sister's commentary.

"A man who took over the company I vork for." Medic's accent cleared up as he started getting comfortable around the kids.

"I see." Klaus stood up. "In that case you should know that I am capable of handling myself. I will be retiring now. Gute nacht, Herr Kastner."

Medic and Rose watched the seven year old boy walk up the stairs arrogantly. Ella glared at her brother who stopped on the stairs and turned to glare back.

"I don't care, Ella!" Klaus yelled at her and went to his room.

"Vhat vas that about?" Medic asked.

"They do that sometimes..." Rose brushed aside.

"You need to go to sleep too, Ella." Rose pointed to the stairs.

"Fine." Ella kissed her mother's cheek. "Good night mom."

Ella hugged Medic's neck with her tiny fingers and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight daddy."

Medic hugged the tiny girl back and let her go.

"Ella," Rose called.

"Yes mommy?" Ella called innocently.

"Where's the babysitter?" Rose closed her eyes in aggravation.

"Klaus and I tied her up in the basement." Ella smiled and carried on up into her room.

"Not another one." Rose sighed and opened the door to the basement. A teenager in a ponytail was hogtied on the ground with a gag in her mouth.

"Mmph!" She cried.

"Eh, heh. Sorry about that." Rose apologized and freed the girl. She ran off before she could give her the money.

"Does that happen often?" Medic asked incredulously.

"Every single time." Rose sighed. "Our children have a natural affinity for violence."

"Vell, I need to go alert Miss Pauling to our vhereabouts. I'm using your office." Medic plopped his coat onto the coat hanger by the front double doors, and went up the stairs.

"To the left." Rose pointed.

Medic found himself at another brown door with a brass doorknob, and entered the office. The walls were tall with bookshelves and other artifacts on them. There was a desk with a black phone, desk lamp, and pencil cup on the desktop. He set his briefcase down on it and sat in the black leather chair. His fingers spun the dial on the phone until he heard Miss Pauling's voice on the other line.


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is another update. As always thanks for taking the time to review, favorite and follow this story! This is kinda long because I had no other way to break this up without seeming awkwardly placed...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rose entered her office to find Medic passed out on the desk. His hands overlapped each other, with a pen still in his right hand, and his face resting on top. Rose pulled his glasses off and he immediately woke up, grabbing her wrist.

"Ack, vhat's vrong?" Medic asked drowsily.

"It's one in the morning. You need to sleep." Rose told him softly.

"I'm fine." He shrugged her off. "I need to finish this."

He sat up and ignored her, going back to work instead.

"Hans, please?" Rose held his face instead forcing him to look at her.

"I have vork to do, Rose." He answered stubbornly.

She drew a long kiss from his lips without any response from the Medic. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"That doesn't vork on me anymore." He pushed her away. "Maybe it vould have ten years ago, but not now."

Rose looked at him dejectedly. She closed her mouth and turned away. "Okay." Her voice cracked, and she left for her room while Medic continued with his work.

She crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. Her blonde tresses lay sprawled out on the white pillow and her green eyes welled with tears. She had finally succeeded in pushing him away. And now it stung.

All she ever wanted to do was protect him. Pushing him away was the only way she knew how. She was dangerous and a killer, and he was dangerous and a healer. She only caused death while he could bring about life, turning men into gods. It made sense that she should stay away from him, but it wasn't what she wanted. She longed for the days when she could simply steal his breath away with one kiss. Now she was lucky if she could get a single glance out of him. Maybe it was too late to save him. Maybe she finally succeeded in breaking the Medic.

There was a pressure on the foot of her bed, and it slowly ascended to her, until it completely overshadowed her. She looked up at the icy blue eyes who looked down at her.

"Ha-"

"Shut up for vonce." He kissed her.

She ran her fingers through his black hair while he undressed and kissed her mouth. He crawled under the sheets with her and carressed her cheek.

"I've missed you, Rose."

* * *

Medic awoke the next morning to a golden sunbeam shining across his eyes. The light had delicately peeped its way through the brown curtains that hung lazily on the black curtain rod. He took a moment to watch the tiny dust particles dance aimlessly in the air before he turned his attention to the current predicament he was in.

His cold blue eyes looked down at the woman who clung to him. He had one arm holding the small of her back, but the other lay stationary at his side. The tiny bumps on her skin alerted him that she was cold. He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, causing her to snuggle into his chest more. Her long blonde tresses were knotted in various forms, causing him to smirk a bit. He knew he'd hear about that later; to not pull her hair as much.

And yet as the tiny arguments between the two amused him, it was the bigger ordeals that bothered him. How could she have left him? Where did she get the idea that it was okay to keep his own children hidden from him? Did she really find him that unfit to be a father? Was this all part of some elaborate planning to get back at him for keeping her from getting her revenge?

His warm, tender stare turned to that of daggers as he saw the woman's pale skin begin to shift.

She had deceived him. Tricked him into thinking she was innocent and truly loved him. But it was all a lie. She only used him to keep herself from dying. But what was stopping him from killing her?

"Mommy?" A knock on the locked door and a small girlish voice reminded him. Her own insurance policy. If he took the mother away from the kids, the kids would never accept him. They would only become vengeful like their mother.

"Coming sweetie. Mommy will be out in a bit to make you pancakes." Rose's soft British accent called to the door. Her green eyes looked into the distant blue eyes of her husband. "Coming?"

She stood and went into the attached bathroom, turning the shower on. He hesitated, resting his head on the headboard which was now lopsided.

She was going to be the death of him, one way or another.

* * *

Klaus glared at the man who had intruded his home. Medic simply looked down the bridge of his nose at the boy in amusement. There was an uncanny resemblance in the way their scowls mirrored each other's.

Klaus was the spitting image of his father. Even at a young age, he was tall and filling out. His dark hair was cut in a more boyish fashion, but his blue eyes held the same stare of contempt his own father wore. The strong jawline gave each of them an air of supreme masculinity about them, while the glasses fed their intellectual side.

"Ella, can you give me another pancake?" Klaus cleared his throat, holding a plate towards his sister, never taking his eyes off his father.

The small blonde haired, blue eyed girl closed her mouth which was in preparation for an entire pancake being shoved in. She placed her fork down gently. Instead she grabbed a butter knife, brought her arm back, and stabbed it into a pancake. She then placed it violently on her brother's plate with a giggle.

Ella was a perfect mix between her mother and father. She had her mother's blonde hair, but her father's cold blue eyes. However there was a bit of a glimmer to them that he could only take as happiness. Her pale skin, thin nose, and delicate chin mirrored her mother's, but her jawline was definitely Medic's. Her small lips turned up in a smile when she caught him analyzing her.

She had her mother's coyness. That was the first sign of trouble.

"Thank you," Klaus placed his plate back on the table. "So do you only live off of coffee, or do you actually eat real sustenance?"

"I prefer coffee as the caffeine keeps me avake, but I do eat food, Klaus." Medic chuckled inwardly to himself. He certainly had his attitude. Rose was right.

"Interesting," Klaus remarked.

Rose leaned against the counter, now dressed for "work." Her lips were pursed and she glared at the ground. Ella had taken to the Medic too fast, while Klaus was still being stubborn. She felt it was a mistake letting the kids see their father. He would just have to leave again, putting work before family as he always did when it came to her.

"Why don't you two go play in the living room? I need to talk to your father." Rose ordered.

"Yes mama." Ella brought her mercenary dolls with her as she jumped down from the table and continued on her merry way. Klaus grunted and dropped his plate in the sink, giving his father one last glare before he returned to finish reading where he had left off.

"I talked to Miss Pauling. She vants me to meet her in Wokingham, vhich is only a half hour avay." Medic explained.

"There's more." Rose pressed.

"The rest of my teammates grew impatient and they are on their vay here." He admitted.

Rose closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Great. And they're going to think I'm holding you hostage, shoot me, and then-"

"No, they von't. Not if I talk to them before hand." Medic warned her. "Just trust me."

The doorbell rang.

"Please?" He begged as she reached for her revolver.

"Go." She told him. "Klaus, Ella, go to your rooms right now. Klaus, protect your sister if things get bad."

They did as they were told, with the twins giving each other a knowing look before heading up the stairs.

Medic opened the door to find most of the Red team with the addition of Miss Pauling on the doorstep. Spy wore his signitire red suit and a displeased look on his face. Scout smirked happily, and Demo and Soldier were glaring at each other for reasons unknown. Heavy smiled widely. Pyro was off in pyroland and Miss Pauling looked to Medic pleadingly.

"Medic, we're taking you back, one way or another." Spy warned. "I cannot stand being stuck in a car with these idiots any longer."

Medic looked to Miss Pauling.

"Please?" She asked.

"I need to talk to-"

"Hans," Rose approached the door from behind, causing Medic to cringe.

"Everything is fine, Rose." Medic answered through gritted teeth.

"Uh, who is that?" Scout asked, his eyebrows lowering.

"Doktor's wife?" Heavy asked confused.

"Ja." Medic answered defeatedly. "Doktor's wife."

Scout wiggled his eyebrows. "Sorry Miss Pauling, you had your chance. But if you're really that lonely, I wi-oof!"

Miss Pauling had smacked Scout upside the head and rolled her eyes.

"Vell, everyone, this is Rose." Medic answered quickly.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief besides Spy and Miss Pauling who knew ahead of time. She was prettier than the profile picture had shown, and it slightly threw the team off. She also held an air of tranquility, something you wouldn't feel around a mass murderer.

"Come in, I suppose." Rose moved aside, allowing the merces to enter her home.

They lounged around her living room as Medic filled them in on what he had been doing since Gray Mann had taken over. Spy and Rose occasionally shared a glance, but Rose left to go make sure everything with work was still running smoothly.

"Judas! Fraternizing with the enemy!" Soldier accused.

"I can't believe ye would backstab us like that!" Demo fake cried.

"It isn't like that, dummkopfs." Medic looked away. "I was married to her before this started."

Rose rolled her eyes as the men argued. "I'm a spy."

The men shut up and looked at her.

"I work for MI6." Rose explained. "I was sent to take Gray down for the interest of the United Kingdom who had invested a lot of time and money supporting Mann Co."

"Oh," the men all cooed.

"Great, now can we-" Spy was interrupted.

"Mommy? Can we come out now?" Ella asked.

"Ella!" Klaus hissed. "Mom, I'm sorry. I told her to stay in our room."

"And there's kids?" Scout threw his hands up. "Miss Pauling, I'm willing to take you back."

"Scout," Miss Pauling pleaded. "Wait a second."

The kids came down the stairs.

"Oh, come to Uncle Heavy tiny children!" Heavy cooed.

"Heavy!" Ella cried happily and ran into the giant's arms.

"How does she know...?" Miss Pauling began.

"She has an affixation with the Red mercenaries at Tuefort. Don't know why, so don't bother asking." Rose warned. Heavy spun the small girl around and picked up Klaus in his other arm. Rose shot Medic a glare who shrugged.

The kids were soon greeted by the merc's, with Ella being the most loved. Klaus tried to keep his distance, but his sister managed to force him into the spotlight.

"Hey, he's gotchyer glare." Scout remarked.

"I-He does not." Medic and Klaus pointed at each other. They shared a glare before turning back to the laughing mercenaries.

"Rose, Medic," Miss Pauling whispered. She nodded towards the other room. "Can I talk to you in there?"

"Sure." Rose gave a hopeful glance to Klaus before Medic took her arm.

"Do you know how Gray managed to take over Mann Co?" Miss Pauling asked the couple.

"Hale couldn't beat up a little girl. So?" Rose leaned against the wall.

"She wants to use Klaus and Ella to take back Mann Company." Medic surmised.

"It would be the only way we can get the company back, not to mention Hel-the Administrator." Miss Pauling told the couple.

"Absolutely not."

"Of course."

The two glared at each other.

Medic cleared his throat. "Ve need to discuss this."

"Please make a decision soon. We only have so much time before things get bad." Miss Pauling warned them. She went to go check on the mercenaries in the living room, giving Medic a longing stare before departing.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting my children get put in the middle of the war-zone!" Rose whisper-yelled.

"They can handle themselves." Medic told her.

"You don't know that." Rose accused him. "Gray Mann won't hesitate in killing anybody who gets in his way."

"And neither vill ve." Medic glanced back to see the mercenaries. Heavy had been throwing Ella up in the air and catching her, while Soldier was explaining his rocket jump to Klaus who looked genuinely interested. "They vill protect them no matter vhat happens."

Rose crossed her arms and looked away.

"Rose," he put his hand under her chin, lifting her so she could meet his eyes. "Trust me."

She had every reason not too. But there was some truth behind the words as she saw the mercenaries take to her children. They had already become so attached, it would be impossible to break them apart now. And the way Ella was so happy being with her dream team... "Fine."

"You von't regret this." He kissed her cheek. She brought his lips back to her mouth and he pulled her waist to him.

"Ew, gross." Klaus spat.

"You're going soft, soldier!" Soldier yelled at Medic.

They broke apart at once and Rose gave Medic one last glare. "Don't make me."

"Miss Pauling," Medic called and went to start planning.

Rose crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway.

"So, how long has it been? Five, ten years?" Rose smirked.

"Twelve to be exact." Spy told her, appearing from behind her.

"How's Paris?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Better, now that you aren't there to blow it up again." He crossed his arms.

"Do you miss the fighting?" She asked.

"Of course." He leaned across from her.

"So do I." She smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Have an early update!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Miss Pauling had a map sprawled across the kitchen table with the Red team and the addition of Rose surrounding it. Everyone listened intently as Miss Pauling explained what she had done up to the current point.

"And we have to go to Australia to get Sniper." Miss Pauling pointed. "Then we can circle back to the US to find Engineer."

"If I may," Rose piped up. "Gray sent out my team to kill each and every one of you. If we couldn't locate you, we had direct orders to kill your family and loved ones."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"That's not part of mercenary code." Miss Pauling answered quietly. "Gray can't do that."

"Gray isn't a mercenary. He's a corporate dictator." Rose shook her head. "I think the best plan of action is for each of you to return to your families to gather them and bring them here. This is a safe house built by my family as a retreat. Meanwhile, I'll go hunt down the rest of my team."

"And what do you plan on doing once you find them?" Spy spoke.

"Kill them." Rose explained. "Plus they're a bunch of morons, they are. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Yeah, uh, no offense lady, but they're dangerous morons. I doubt you can take them on all by yourself." Scout put his foot on a chair and leaned on his knee.

"Heavy agree. Someone go with Doktor wife." Heavy added.

"I'll go." Medic answered.

"No." Miss Pauling and Rose told him. He looked between the two women.

"Vhy not?" He leaned away from Rose as she crossed her arms.

"Because you're not a fighter, you're a healer. I'd feel better with you watching the kids." Rose told him.

"I can handle myself in battle. Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean that I am unable to fight." Medic crossed his arms.

"Yes it does." Rose argued. "You're the first target in a battle."

"Nein." Medic argued back.

"Oh, merde. I'll go with the crazy femme." Spy rolled his eyes and face palmed.

"All right, that settles that." Miss Pauling declared. "Heavy, you're going back to Siberia. Demo you're heading to Scotland. Scout and Soldier, you're going back to America. Pyro, you'll stay here with Medic and I."

"And how're we gonna get there, lass?" Demo asked.

"I'll buy you all plane tickets. Do you think you can handle that?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Soldier answered. Everyone else nodded.

"Good. Let's get going." Miss Pauling ordered.

Everyone began for their departure. Scout passed a doorway and was abruptly pulled into it.

"What do you want?" Scout crossed his arms.

"Look, I'm not fond of you either, boy, but I am fond of your mother." Spy crossed his arms. Scout was about to reply with a sarcastic comment. "Just, please make sure she gets here safely."

Scout's face softened. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Merci."

"I still hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Good." Scout smirked. He turned and left, and Spy uncrossed his arms. He let out a sad sigh, but quickly changed face as he went to find Rose who was busy concealing a gun to her thigh when he walked into her office.

"So, do you have a plan, or are we just jumping in as usual?" Spy lit a cigarette.

"What do you think?" She smirked.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes.

"The team should be in Australia. They were supposed to take out Sniper first, and make sure you all don't return. I was sent as advanced party to kill Medic." Rose explained.

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to meeting the bushman again." Spy spat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Montage time! This chapter is more of a bunch of quick little stories smashed into one as the merce's go get their dear ones. Hope you guys like it! I love you all! Also italicized words are supposed to be the conversation in the guys' own language.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Medic sat in the kitchen by the phone in the dark. He was waiting for something to go wrong, somebody to get hurt, someone to die. Nothing could ever be easy, that was just life. It would be too simple and boring if everything went according to plan. And knowing his teammates, he knew something would go wrong.

"You look tired." Miss Pauling commented.

"Don't try to pursued me to sleep." Medic warned.

"I wasn't planning on it." Miss Pauling admitted.

"Hmm." He thought. Rose would have forced him to sleep.

"The children are asleep." Miss Pauling informed.

"Good. They have had a long day." He crossed his arms. "They should be tired."

Miss Pauling took a seat across from him. "They're good kids."

"Ja. They are."

"They take after you."

Medic snorted. "I vouldn't know."

"What do you mean?" Miss Pauling saw a change in Medic as he thought.

"It's a long story." Medic answered dismissively.

"It's gonna be a long night." She shrugged. "Tell me what happened between you and Rosalyn."

Medic hesitated. He pursed his lips and removed his glasses so he could rub his eyes. What did he have to lose? Miss Pauling was a trusted colleague, and he knew she wouldn't tell the others.

So he told her everything. Everything from how he met Rose as a child, to how they were married, to how she left and how she returned. It made him realize how much of a fool he had been for trusting Rose as much as he did.

Miss Pauling had listened intently. Every now and then she would nod in understanding. Every bit of information was used to form her opinion of Rose, and it wasn't a good one. But at the same time she knew this was the woman Medic had trusted.

"And you still love her after all of that?" Miss Pauling asked quietly.

Medic thought about his answer carefully. "Unfortunately."

Miss Pauling's face fell a bit, but she quickly hid the disappointment.

"There is a point vhen vone vill fall so far in love vith a person that they are villing to take the abuse, the pain and the suffering." Medic explained. "I have passed that point and beyond vith Rose. She has given me every reason to leave, but at the same time I have every reason in the vorld to stay. I have a family I have to protect. I can't leave them. I...I love them."

"I guess that makes sense." Miss Pauling looked away.

Medic studied her body language for a bit. "Was there somebody you loved?"

"Once." Miss Pauling stood up and left. Medic watched her with regretful eyes.

* * *

"Ma, please. You have t'come with me." Scout begged his mother.

"Why?" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Because yer in danger." He explained. "Bad people are gonna come after ya."

"I can protect myself." She carried on chopping onions. "You said you wanted onions, right?"

"Yes, ma." Scout answered annoyed. Why was his mom so stubborn? Why couldn't she listen to him for once.

"Here you go, sweetie." She placed a steak sandwich in front of him on the plaid placemat.

"Thanks." He chowed down as she sat across from him.

"Who's comin' after me?" She asked curiously.

"Bad guys from work." He answered while chewing. "Enemies of your boyfriend too."

"Spy's in danger?" She asked frightened.

"Will be." He shrugged. "And so will I."

"And he sent you to come get me?" She asked placing her hands under her chin.

"N-yes. Spy sent me to come getcha." Scout lied.

"Well then..." She sighed. "If he thinks it's for the best."

"He does." Scout nodded. He sighed with annoyance. "I hate admittin' this, but, uh...Spy's a good guy and he's always right. He's had my back and saved my as-butt a lot. He's uh, he's a good guy."

Scout's mother took his bandaged hand and smiled. "I'll go sweetie, if you want me to."

"I do." Scout smiled. "And so does Spy."

"Well okay." She squeezed his hand. "I'll go pack."

* * *

"Hey Merasmus." Soldier called happily as he entered the house.

"Ugh, it's you." Merasmus groaned. "What do you want?"

"Just comin' ta get my things." Soldier picked up his shovel and hugged it. "Have you seen Amy around?"

"I haven't heard from her lately. Why?" Merasmus asked.

"No reason." Soldier shrugged. "Catchya later, Merasmus."

Merasmus watched him leave. "Thank God he's gone."

Soldier carried on down the street in his pink shirt and shovel in hand until he came upon a townhouse that matched the rest in the neighborhood. He rapped on the door three times and waited for soft footsteps to meet him at the door.

A girl with short, light brown hair answered the door and looked at the smirking man.

"Jane, we went on one date." She crossed her arms. "I told you to stop stalking me."

"Well, this is important." He pleaded.

She felt pity for the man, and sighed. "You have five minutes to explain."

"Well, you know how I work for the Red's down at Tuefort, right?" Soldier asked.

"Yes. You told me fifteen times." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, we may have gotten into... trouble and a team of maggots working for Gray Mann wants to kill you." Soldier smirked as he finished.

Her eyes were wide. "Uh, why?"

"Because you associates yourself with me. Now go pack your things, babe, we're going to London." Soldier ordered happily.

Amy sighed. "Why did I date you?"

Soldier just smiled.

* * *

"C'mon mum." Demo slouched pleadingly.

"No. I said I ain't goin' anywhere and I bloody mean it, Tavish." Demo's mom crossed her arms.

"I'm beggin' ya. You'll be safe. It's just London." He sighed. "It isn't that far outta the way."

"I don't care." Demo's mom answered stubbornly.

"If you don't go, I'll lose me job." Demo lied.

"Ye will?" His mom asked, uncrossing her arms.

"Aye." Demo continued. "Ye wouldn't want that to happen, would ye?"

"No." She sighed. "I guess I have to go now."

"Got that right, mum." He kissed his mom's cheek. "I'll help ye pack."

* * *

Heavy pushed against the door to the wooden house. A blonde woman ran into the doorway, and gasped. She jumped and threw her arms around the large man's neck.

"Ivan," she cried. "_I thought you had to leave._"

"_I did, but I returned for you, and Anastasia._" He nuzzled his face into the crook of the woman's neck lovingly.

"_But why?_" The woman pulled away.

"_You and Annie, are in danger._" Ivan explained. "_I need to take you somewhere safe._"

"_Where?_" The blonde woman asked.

"_We have to_ _leave for London tomorrow morning._" He ordered.

"_Papa?_" A small girl came around the corner.

"Annie." He picked the girl up. "_We're going to see Uncle Doktor tomorrow._"

"_Road trip?_" She asked.

"_Yes._" He nuzzled her belly. "_Road trip._"


	9. Chapter 9

**And a new chapter for you. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read, review and/or follow and favorite this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"You're being unnaturally quiet."

"I thought you hated when I talked."

"I do. But it concerns me when you don't."

"Why?"

"Perhaps because I know something is wrong when you're quiet, and my natural curiosity pushes me to ask what's wrong?" Spy puffed on his cigarette.

"So you want to know?" Rose asked, staring at the ground in front of her on the plane.

"I do, but I don't look forward to you talking." He answered.

"I'm sorry." Rose sighed.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put that out." A flight attendant told Spy.

He glared at her as he put it out on the bottom of his shoe. He then turned to face Rose fully after the attendant had left.

"So are you going to tell me, or what?" Spy demanded.

"I think I screwed up." Rose admitted.

"Probably, but you're going to have to be more specific." Spy quipped.

"I shouldn't have left Hans." She explained.

"He can take care of himself." Spy shrugged.

"I'm talking about the first time. We could have had a happy, normal family. But I left and destroyed our relationship."

"Well, normally I would agree with the fact that leaving a man and not telling him about his own children would kill the relationship. However, you and I both know that people like us don't retire." Spy laced his fingers together. "You would never give up the life. It's too addicting. You're too attached. What would have happened is you would have made the mistake of getting killed on a mission. The kids would grow up like you did, and Medic would have finally pushed himself over the edge and do Dieu knows what."

"I'm not dumb enough to get myself killed." Rose crossed her arms.

Spy snorted. "I don't believe that for a second, mon cherre."

"What makes you so sure?" Rose demanded.

"I've been under cover with you before." Spy glanced down at her. "I know your mannerisms, and I know your skills. You're too stubborn to allow yourself to let your target go."

"This is because of what happened in Paris, isn't it." Rose smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Spy lowered his eyelids hazily.

"You can't lie about that." She warned him. "The self indulgence, the violence, the explosions."

"The violence and explosions I remember." He looked away. "I have suppressed everything else."

"Uh-huh." Rose smirked.

An announcement came on, warning they would be landing in five minutes. Rose sighed and looked down at the bustling city below. Another day, another country.

"Do you have any idea where Sniper is?" Rose asked as they exited the plane.

"I do, actually." Spy nodded.

"Oh, good." Rose remarked.

"But I think you're going to have to deal with that first." Spy pointed.

There was Gray Scout, running off down the streets. He looked exactly like Spy's own Red Scout.

"Great." Rose growled sarcastically. "Stay hidden."

"Right behind you." Spy disappeared.

Rose walked down the sidewalk of the humid city. Sydney was brimming with life as people carried on about their business. Rose had been disguised as a civilian, but she still received odd looks. When she reached a train station, she found the rest of her team boarding a deserted looking train. She bought a ticket for herself and boarded only a few cars ahead, making sure she was staying out of sight.

Once the train had gone quite a ways, Rose made her move.

"Spy, what are you doing here? I thought you had orders to kill the Red Medic." The Gray Soldier barked.

"I did." Rose answered normally.

Everything happened so fast. She had pulled her pistol, shot Demo, Soldier and Scout. The Pyro ran for his flamethrower but she kicked it away and scooped up the fire axe, throwing it towards Pyro and effectively severing his neck.

"Our Spy is a Spy!" Engineer called into a walkie talkie right before he slumped to the ground with a butterfly knife in his back. Spy dusted off his suit and pulled the knife out.

Heavy had his hands around Rose's neck and was suffocating her.

"I will crush you for what you did to team." Heavy growled.

Rose kicked and struggled but the man was too much. She was small as it was, and the man clearly had an advantage. It all ended when a shot was fired and the man dropped her instantly.

Spy returned his Ambassador into his suit and Rose coughed as air returned to her lungs.

"Took you...long enough." She held her neck delicately.

"Where is the Sniper and Medic?" Spy asked.

Rose looked around. "I have no idea."

"Well we need to find him before-" Spy fell to the ground as a syringe penetrated his skull.

Rose ran for her pistol which she had dropped when Heavy had picked her up. A tall black boot came town on her wrist. She looked up seeing the spitting image of her husband.

"I don't think so," A wicked smile played on his lips. He lowered his gun and shot a syringe into her leg. She cried out in pain as sedative washed over her. The last image she saw before passing out was Spy's flickering body as respawn took over.


	10. Chapter 10

**So...here is the continuation. I haven't gone to school all week and it was midterm week, so our exams got cancled due to snow. Whoohoo! So that gave me more time to update. Thanks for sticking around. I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The phone barely rang before Medic scooped it up and answered quickly.

"Ja?" Medic panicked.

"Medic," Spy began.

"No." He pinched his eyes shut.

"Listen to me." Spy ordered. On his end, he was back in Tuefort at a pay phone with the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. He had pulled out a cigarette and began to light it.

"Vhat happened? Vhere is Rose?" Medic demanded. He knew he should have gone with her.

"Rose is still in Australia I believe." Spy puffed. "We got into a brawl with the poor miscreants posing as us. We managed to kill everyone but the Sniper who wasn't there...and the Medic."

Medic's eyes narrowed hearing his own title. He was usually proud of the name, but now...now he just felt disgust.

"And Rose?"

"I believe she is still alive." Spy assured. "I was killed before I could respond. Respawn set me back to Tuefort, and left Rose alone with the Medic."

"No." Medic ran a hand through his hair. "You couldn't scout the place before you fought? Isn't that a standard procedure? Vhat vere you thinking? Do you know vhat he vill do to her? He's going to torture her!"

Spy let the pay phone dangle as Medic continued his rant which soon turned to German whether the doctor knew it or not. That was something odd to Spy. Medic had always spoke with a mixture of German and English. Never just one or the other.

"Are you done berating me?" Spy asked cooly.

"Nein!" Medic yelled. "When you get back to London."

"You aren't going to do anything to me, doctor." Spy sneered. "You and I both know that."

Medic hesitated. "You're right."

The phone went dead and Spy rolled his eyes, hanging up the phone as well.

Klaus and Ella had approached the kitchen.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Ella asked.

"Nothing, leibling." Medic answered.

Klaus looked at her and she nodded.

"I need to go save my vife." Medic sighed and pulled his coat on. Miss Pauling looked up at him.

"You can't leave your kids, Medic." She countered.

"Please vatch them for me." Medic begged. "They need their mother."

* * *

Rose gasped as she coughed up blood. Her hair was matted in red and her clothes were torn. The Gray Medic watched with interest as his new lab rat spat.

"Very interesting." Medic remarked. "Can you describe vhat you're experiencing?"

Rose didn't answer. Instead she just looked at the ground of the dark room she had been placed in. Her hands were hurting as they were tied behind her back. Her weapons were gone, and she was beaten and bruised. Silence isn't what the doctor had asked for.

"You know I vill force an answer out of you." Medic grabbed her restraints and pushed her to a table. He slammed her down, bending her over the table.

"Whatever you're going to do," Rose answered unfazed. "You can go to hell."

Medic chuckled and pushed a strand of blonde behind her ear. "I vill be happy to meet you there."

Rose glared into the cold steel of the operating table. The shiny, sterilization showed her the reflection of the Medic. His face was that of amusement, as if she was a cute pet in a cage. He knew she was studying him and she closed her eyes to ignore him.

"May I ask you a question?" Medic inquired. "Are you scared?"

She took time to think about the answer, which only resulted in him pressing her harder against the table. She wasn't scared particularly. She was more angry at herself. How could she have forgotten to survey the train? How could she have missed him? Why wasn't she fighting back?

"No." Rose answered.

Medic smirked above her. "You know I don't believe you."

Rose pushed behind her, and slammed him into a wall. She smashed the back of her head into his face, but he dodged in time, predicting her move. Instead, her head hit the wall, giving her an immediate headache. He pinned her against the wall, pulling her up to eye level and smirking simply.

"Did you think it vould be that easy?" Medic asked her. "Do you think I haven't paid attention to how you've fought in battle, that I vouldn't expect you to fight vhen captured?"

She refused to look him in the eye.

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes, and continued pinning her body to the wall with his own. "Or that I vouldn't know about your relationship with the Red Medic?"

Her eyes widened and looked away. His bare hand clenched her jaw tighter and pinned her head against the concrete wall. Her eyes darted back to his as his face grew closer.

"No vonder I vas alvays your favorite." He laughed. "Tell me something: do you see him vhen you look at me?"

She didn't answer.

"Of course you do." He smirked. "That's why I was always your favorite. the one you always kept close. That's vhy you're not fighting back now. How can you?"

She wanted to tear him apart, but he knew she wouldn't.

"Get ready for some real fun, Rose." He threatened. "Because you vere my favorite too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Woohoo. My favorite character finally shows up. You'll see what I'm talking about ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Where's Medic?" Spy busted through the front door of the mansion.

Miss Pauling looked up. "I think he went to Australia to get Rose?"

"Oh merde." Spy rolled his eyes. "He's going to get himself killed. You didn't stop him?"

"I tried." Miss Pauling glared.

"Obviously not hard enough." Spy barked.

"He's a grown man. I can't control his actions. I just control his paycheck." Miss Pauling argued.

"Whatever." Spy snapped. "I guess I'm going back to Australia. Again!"

"Good!" Miss Pauling yelled as Spy left the house.

A dark haired woman in a pink dress entered the living room.

"Was that Spy?" She asked.

"Yes." Miss Pauling pulled her glasses off to pinch her nose. "He just left."

"Aw, darn." The woman sighed. "I didn't get a chance ta talk to him."

"It's okay Ma." Scout told the woman. "He'll be back."

"I sure hope it's soon." Scout's Mom looked out the window at the speeding red car.

* * *

Sniper stirred in his sleep as light filtered through the camper van's window.

"You up yet?" A female voice whispered.

"I am now, sheila." He snaked an arm around the tan woman's shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

"Lawrence?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." The woman's blue eyes looked away. Her voice was thick with an Australian accent of her own. "I'm just happy to be with you."

"I'm happy to be with you too, Robyn." Sniper smirked.

A persistent knock on the door pulled them out of their comfortable silence. Sniper let out a long groan.

"Who the bloody hell is out and about at this hour?" Sniper groaned. He pulled his trousers on and Robyn pulled his tan shirt on. It was long enough to be a dress on the slender woman.

Sniper pulled the door open forcefully. "This better be good mate."

"I assure you it is, bushman." Spy glared at him.

"Spy?" Sniper was taken aback.

"Get your clothes on. We're leaving now." Spy ordered barging into the camper. He stopped when he found a woman looking at him with wide eyes. "My apologies."

"It's quite alright." She answered not moving.

"I wasn't aware my colleague was capable of finding a woman. Allow me to introduce myself as Spy." Spy bowed slightly with his arm out grandly.

"Uh, Robyn Walker. It's a pleasure." The woman held out a dark hand.

"Great, great. You all have met. Why are you here?" Sniper stood between the two.

"One of our acquaintances is in peril as well as his wife."

"Who?" Sniper crossed his arms.

"Medic."

"That bloke's married?"

"It would appear so, bushman."

"Well where is he?"

"If I knew that, do you think I would be here?"

"I don't know where he is." Sniper shook his head.

"You might not, but she might." Spy pushed the taller man aside.

"Robyn doesn't know anything." Sniper growled.

Spy snorted. "You would be surprised."

Robyn looked away guiltily as Spy drew his butterfly knife.

"So Sniper, where would your Medic take a Spy?" Spy asked.

"I don't know." Sniper glared at Spy and pulled his arm down. "Stop threatening her, or I put a bullet right between your eyes."

"I wasn't talking to you, you moron." Spy glared. "She's a sniper."

"Not anymore." Robyn closed her eyes.

"What?" Sniper looked over at the dark haired girl.

"It seems things are not as they appear." Spy remarked.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know." Robyn assured.


End file.
